Who knew getting sick would have a good outcome!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Stiles gets sick and stays home from school,Derek comes over and checks on him. What could happen? Read and find out.Please give it a chance.ONE SHOT ONLY! STEREK!


** Got really bored and this fic just came to me. Sorry if its short,im doing this while I wait on a chapter of mine to get done  
**

**Summary:Stiles gets sick and stays home from school,Derek comes over and checks on him. What could happen? Read and find out.  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Wolf  
**

**Chapter 1 (Stile's pov)  
**

I have been stuck in bed for the past few days with a temperature of 101,A stuffy nose where I had to blow it and I think I used over 100 kleenexs' in a day dad has already called me three times to see how I'm doing and Scott called once to let me know he would get my homework, I turned the television on and watch some boring cartoons that was on;I ended up drifting off to sleep.A few hour later I heard my window sliding open it had to be no other than Derek he is the only one that doesn't know how to use the front door it's not like my father is home.

"Derek what are you doing here?"I asked confused,while I sniffled to keep the stuff in my nose.

"I'm here to check up on you"He replied sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Why did Scott ask you to"I said,I knew because Derek only cares about himself and the pack.

"No I came over because I wanted to see how your feeling,if you must notice I do care about you Stiles your pack"He said truthfully.

"Well then why are you always shoving me into walls or telling me I'm annoying"I said showing hurt.

"I just have bad days"He said lying,truth is he loves Stiles but he is use to getting hurt and he don't want to put himself out there.

"So what is in the bag?"I asked

"Chicken noodle soup,crackers,Ginger Ale"He replied,getting it out of the bag.

"That was thoughtful"I said sarcastically."I'm sorry I'm being an ass its this cold that is getting to me."I apologized.

"It is okay,so I guess I will go since you don't want me here"Derek said getting ready to climb out the window

I swear I saw a hurt look on Derek's face when he said that.I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do.I have loved him since the day we defeated Gerard and the Kanima.

"Derek you don't have to leave it wouldn't be bad to have some company,I've been cooped up in this house for two days and watch some movies with me" I begged,I was embarrassed but I didn't care.

"Okay"

He took off his shoes and leather jacket and sat them neatly on the chair,I rolled my eyes at that;He sat closely to me and my heart started racing.

"Stiles calm down I'm not going to kill you"Derek smirked.

"Good to know,but you never know because you always say your gonna rip my throat-

"With my teeth"He said finishing the sentence.

"See you get it,well what movie did you want to watch"Stiles up and walking over to his flat screen TV.

"How about Batman" When he said that my jaw dropped.

"What I watched batman movies when i was a teenager you guys act like I'm so old which im only 22"He added.

"Okay we can watch the first one"I said sliding it in the DVD player and laid back on the was now starting.

I noticed Derek and I's bodies were touching each other that made my heart spike and my palms sweaty.

"Stiles are you okay I can hear your heart beating really fast"Derek asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just my cold acting up" I told him.

"Stiles I know your lying I can tell because your heart skipped,remember werewolf hearing"He said looking at me.

"Damn it"I mumbled.

"Come on Stiles tell me whats wrong,every time you get close to me your heart spikes up and you get all stuttery"Derek pleaded

"Derek you really want to know, the truth is I love you ok every time I'm around you I have trouble breathing my words get tongue tied and your all i think about and I tell myself to get over you because I know you don't feel the same way and it hurts"I said crying now.

"Stiles I had know Idea that you felt this way and how do you know I don't love you back"Derek said.

"I know you don't why would you like a little pathetic human like me who always manages to get into trouble and you always have to end up protecting me from the supernatural like the Alpha pack."I said,Derek was angry.

"Stiles you are not a pathetic human and I love protecting you,I love you to"He spit out.

I looked over his face to see if he was lying and he wasn't I smashed my lips against his and he reciprocated the kiss;He layed me on my back and he went back to kissing me,He pushed his tongue in my mouth and massaged his against mine,I let a small groan come out;He took his teeth and scraped them against my neck while my hands roam through his hair.(**I didn't want to make this into something because its only Rated k+)**

"Derek I want more"I moaned,trying to take his shirt off.

"Stiles your still sick lets wait until your better"He said.

"I am better"I said,but I proved myself wrong because i started to have a coughing fit.

We went back to making out for a little while and then we drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later:

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and looked up at the clock and read 1:30 am.I saw Derek was sleeping,He is so cute when he is sleeping he has his arm hanging over the bed with his mouth slightly hanging open he stirred in his sleep and looked up at me.

"How long have you been up?"He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just a few minutes,I was watching you sleep"I said blushing.

He smiled.

"Derek does this mean we are together now?"I asked hopefully.

He kissed me hard on the lips and a moaned slipped out."Does that answer your question?"HE laughed.

"Yeah"I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"HE asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."I said,he pouted.

I went to the bathroom and did my business,I washed my hands after and went to the bedroom I saw Derek putting on his shoes and leather jacket.

"Where are you going"I said pouting.

"I have to go check on the pack and your father will be home in an hour I'm sure he doesn't want to see his son in bed with a guy let alone me."He replied.

" Ok and Derek I love you"I said smiling.

"Love you to" He was gone.

I fell on my bed and sighed with relief the guy I have been crushing on for four months loves me back life can be so kind except for this nasty cough.I took some cough medicine and went to sleep dreaming of a certain sour wolf.

**The end!**

**I hope you like if,Sorry if it seemed a bit rushy but I did this at 5:00 in the morning,running on 5 hours ,Letme know how you feel about it in a review and sorry if i forgot any errors.  
**

**Thanks  
**

**Samilynn23:)  
**


End file.
